Harry Potter the Master of Death: The Beginning
by unwrittenlegacy
Summary: The war has just ended and Harry is visited by an unexpected entity in his dreams. Upon waking, he realizes his life simply cannot be normal. Very quick build-up for two other stories I have in the works right now. One is a HP/Avengers and the other is HP/LOTR though I do not know how soon those will happen.


**A/N:** Still really not feeling like working on Start of Something New, and so this is being posted instead. Already worked through quite a bit of another story this morning and wanted to post something. Since this is complete for now, this got picked. Enjoy. :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the night after Riddle was killed that she came to him. Harry's head had barely hit the pillow before he was asleep and instantly after his subconscious took over, she was there. A dark cloaked figure that floated just off the ground.

"Master." She spoke, and Harry turned to focus on her. Confusion flit across his face at first before knowledge entered his mind.

"Death." He stated calmly, he did not need to say much else, the knowledge that had just been implanted into his mind explained everything he was to do in black and white. While he was the Master of Death, he did not control who died and who lived across the board. Innocents would still die unjustly, it was just a matter of life unfortunately. No his job was to deal with those who, much like the first three brothers, cheated death. He also understood that fate would pull at him at times to intervene in a few instances where a decision was made that changed Fate's plans. It wouldn't happen often, multiple people died every second throughout the world and he may be called to step into one of these situations once or twice a year on average.

"You won't age any more. Until you choose to pass on if you tire of this position or another worthy of the title joins the copies of the hallows I will once more spread throughout the earth. Judging by the length of time it took to found you, I would expect to be at it a few centuries at the least." Death stated coolly and Harry nodded in understanding.

There were a few other minor issues that Death may have to approach him with at different times but the main thing that he had to do now was, "I give my leave for you to continue your work, Death. Claim those whose time has expired as you are wont to do." Harry stated softly.

Death bowed low and faded into the darkness leaving Harry to his dreams, but before she completely disappeared, her hand lifted towards him and a dim light shot from her hand and landed on the inside of his right forearm. A light burning sensation lasted for a few moments and then dissipated as Death's figure became indistinguishable within the shadows of his dreams.

Harry woke shortly after and gathered his things. He had only been asleep for a few hours but it was enough for him to work with for the time being. Harry sat down at the desk that was supplied to the dorm room and wrote a note that he would leave for Ron to find whenever his friend ended up waking up.

_To Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, all the Weasleys, Professors, and Order members,_

_This is my farewell. I'm tired and broken from all of this and I need to get away from all the publicity and busybodies and reporters and everything else that is going to blow up around here soon. You know how Britain is. Once people get over the fear of Voldemort coming back, Which he won't, I will be pushing him through the veil before you all even get up. But once the people get over their fear, they will not give me a moment's peace. Just to reassure you guys, I'm not going to go and just wallow in sorrow without taking care of myself. I have things I must take care of and I grieve best while on my own since it is how I was raised. I'll be keeping close tabs on everything around Britain for the next few decades at the least to make sure you guys are able to get the Ministry back up and stable._

_I beg you, don't try to find me. I will stay in contact with you, but please don't come looking for me. I have some resources at my disposal that will make it impossible now. It's not that I want to hurt you all worse, and I'm sorry to leave on such short notice but there are simply things that cannot be changed. Ron and Hermione know what is going on even if they don't know what it means. When I caught the Elder Wand from Riddle, I had all three Deathly Hallows in my possession since the Resurrection stone automatically summoned itself back to my pocket from where I dropped it in the forest, and so I became the Master of Death. My new job, I suppose you could call it, requires that I take care of a number of things personally the first few decades or centuries that I'm at it until things get to where they run smoothly on their own. I love each of you. You all will always be my family and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to owl me. I will be available to contact for the next five hundred years and then I will have to move onto one of my next areas of responsibility._

_Harry Potter._

Harry shakily placed his quill on the table and sat back to look over the note he was leaving. He hated leaving them like this so soon after the final war with all of the people they lost, it would be like they were losing one more person. A person all of them had risked their lives for, to stand behind because it was the right thing to do. He let the letter dry as he lost himself in his thoughts before picking it up, dragging the his new wand down the middle of it, casting a charm over it so that the readers would not be able to talk about what he had become, though they could tell others that he was gone.

He let go of the parchment and watched as it quickly dropped back to the desk top, turned to where he had placed his paced items, picked them up and then closed his eyes and imagined himself next to where he knew Riddle's body to have been placed the night before. He didn't disapparate per se, but more so just moved from _being_ in one area to simply _being_ in another. There was no motion, no turning or being sucked into a tube, it was like taking a breath and there were no limits on distance to be traveled; one of the perks to being Master of Death. Harry walked over to get closer to the shell of what was once the most feared Dark Lord of all time. The touched two fingers to the lifeless body's forehead and searched to see if there was anything keeping the body, soul, or spirit from leaving the earth like another horcrux or similar items that Harry now knew to exist.

Finding none, he gave a humorless smirk and unceremoniously grabbed up the corpse and reappeared in the Death Chamber where he had lost Sirius two years ago. Arriving in the room caused his eyes to fill with tears at the thought of his lost godfather. Now dragging Riddle's corpse behind him, Harry moved to the veil and casually lobbed the corpse through the veil, watching the spirits he could now see on the other side. People he knew and didn't know came to greet the body of Riddle and Harry watched with morbid and cruel humor as the now aware spirit of Riddle looked around at those surrounding him before letting out a terrified scream and cringing as the people he had murdered in his two lives descended on him and began dragging him to what Harry figured would be Hell. He deserved no less after all the pain and death during his time on earth.

After a few more seconds of watching those he knew through the veil, Harry Potter disappeared from the magical world. While he was never seen again, there were the lucky few he kept correspondence with from time to time. An unknown man would be seen from time to time, helping someone in need, or a rising Dark Lord would randomly disappear from activity with the followers turning themselves in freely. Over the next century, Harry saw all of his friends one last time as he and Death came to greet them at the end of their long, happy lives with their families.

Harry and Death walked into the room belonging to the final person that he was really close to. A smile lit up his face as he saw the old man look up slightly startled and then calm into a relaxed smile as well. He chuckled, "I should have known you would still look younger than me even after all these years. Is it finally my time?" The man asked with hope and anxiousness filling his voice.

Harry nodded his head fondly, "Ready to finally meet you parents Teddy?" Harry asked. Teddy beamed a smile back at Harry and nodded. "It is the next best think that can happen to me. I've lived a full life, as you well know, there isn't much else to do here now."

Harry smirked and shot a look at Death, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Death inclined her head in response and Harry focused back in Teddy. "Alright, Teddy, lets go introduce you two people I know you have made proud throughout your life."

Harry extended his hand and helped his godson off the bed and brought the two of them to stand in front of the veil in the Death Chamber. It had become a tradition more or less for him to bring his friends and family here when their time came, seeing them off and watching as the rest of his family that was already gone welcomed them on the other side. This time was no different. Already, there was a large group of people waiting with smile on the other side of the veil from us and they all waved. Teddy hesitated for only a couple seconds before stepping through and he was instantly swarmed by four arms coming from his two parents. Harry smiled as he watched the reunion of the family that had never gotten the chance to meet before. He felt Death appear next to him and gave a short glance to her before focusing back on the visual before him, "Thank you for letting me stay long enough to see him off. I would have regretted it if I hadn't had the chance." Death remained silent in response but she gave a soft smile and nod. "I suppose my time here, as Teddy's was, is now done? The ministry and realm overall is secure."

"Yes, my young Master. It is now time to move to the next Realm and restore stability there. You still have much work ahead of you yet." She said in reply before turning away from the veil to look out past what any mortal eye could see.

"Young?" Harry said with a slight start before beginning to chuckle, "I suppose compared to you, I am still a baby."

"Excuse me?" Death asks, turning to level a stare at Harry with one of her eyebrows cocked.

Harry raised his hands in a sign of 'no harm meant', "Hey, I commented on your age, I never once said that you look old. You may be almost as old as dirt, but you look better than any pearl." Harry said with a wink.

Death chuckled and patted his cheek, "Always the charmer, you. Come on then smooth talker, we must get you to your next responsibility. Say your final goodbyes to the people here, it will be a while before you can travel to any of the realms you want. We must get balance and stability returned to the other realms before you can relax."

Harry nodded in determination. This was simply part of the job description, more things like a horcrux creation could happen the longer a realm went without a Master of Death over seeing things. Items created to cheat Death are like mosquitoes; they only breed when the water is stagnant. Harry's return would get the water moving and the items would ultimately lose their ability to hold the spirit on the world. Harry reached out and took Death's hand and allowed her to take him to the next realm.


End file.
